ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Unicron
Unicron, An Nemesis, Purpleness, & Supreme-like Villain Appears In Transformers, Homages Of Shadow Blade Megatron Toy. Evil God Leader Appears In Universe XP Kingdom Hearts II, & Universe XP Kingdom Hearts IV. Even Arrival To Opponently Superior. Terror By Primus, It Will Be Reveals Onto Honor Among Within Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed, Chimera, & Souless. The Sacrifice On A Revenge Along It's Superiors Of Our Lives... Until Now. Even though it Voiced By Orson Welles Before he Died. The Unicron Trilogy Appear in Transformers Armada, energon, & Cybertron Voiced On Mark Acheson, And Matthew King in Video Game. On Universe XP Kingdom Hearts 2, And 4, Unicron Voiced By Kevin Michael Richardson. Construction The Decepticons Painted, & Project Unicron Arrival By The Fallen. Arrival Of Destinations. A Godlike Memory By His Leader. Unicron Arrives Into The Supreme Emperor. A Superior Of All Times. Voiced By Orson Welles voice Unicron Until His Death. Just Then, In Transformers Armada, It Voices On Unicron Trilogy As Mark Acheson, Although It Was Yellow and Orange. Evil To Behind Autobots To Destroy Unicron. Exists Of Unicron After Ending Of Transformers Unicron Trilogy, Unicron Appears In A Movie. Thus, Decepticons Reveals On Optimus Prime. Until It's Free, Onto Universe. On Transformers 3 Unicron Appears On Ther War Begins. The Unicron Revenges On Them... The Autobot Jets Attack Unicron. Battle Galvatron. Thus It Was A Terror. Rodimus Prime Becomes Rodimus Primus, Attack Unicron Until Vanquished. Obvliously The Autobots Have Won of The Great War. First Appearance Unicron Appears In Universe XP Kingdom Hearts II, Unicron Becomes Colors: Purple, Black, & Shadowy Violet Red. Instead Of Orange And White. Their Revenge Summons Enemies, UFO's From Independence Day. Destroying Lithone. Vanishment By Megazarak (A.K.A. Decepticon Tripod Leader). Enemies Overwhelmed as Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed, & Souless. The Decepticon Arrives On Their Revenge. Even It Was Simular To Our Apprentice. Back On Twilight Town, Sora Sees Unicron's Enemies. A Devastation War Between A Decepticon Tripod Leader. The Summoned Mutant Heartless/Chimera Zombies With Armors. And Heartless Bolt Tower With Electricity. And Nothingness Tanks And Unversed Scrapper With Color Simular To G1 Megatron-ish Look, & Souless Dawn With Robotic Cannons. Skids And Mudflap Will Battle Against Soundwave. Why It Will Reveals Apart? What Did I Do To Uses Cannons? On A Galactic Planet Cybertron Becomes World Of Darkness. A Dark Planet Reveals On Them. The Aerialbots Becoming Superion, And Attacking Unicron. & Battled Away. Even Evy, Rick O' Connell, Alex, & Jonathan Appears Onto Optimus Prime, & Sora, Steve, & Dave Reveals On thier Cannons. Mudflap, & Skids Shooting Enemies. Sora And The Heroic Autobots Run Away, Decepticon Tripod Leader Escaped Headed On Hollow Bastion, Or Unicron Is Destroyed. And Cybertron Is Restored... Unicron Didn't Destroyed, They Wouldn't. Final Appearance Unicron Is Not Destroyed In Universe XP Kingdom Hearts II Revenge Of The Unicron, Unicron Finally Appears In Universe XP Kingdom Hearts IV At Worlds End. The Decepticon Reveals On A Half Blood Fire. Unicron Appears In The Energon. On The Tridents Of All time. Like The Dark Mark, And Stormy Heat Ray Upon The Maestrom Storm Of the End Of The Universe. Even It Will Looks Summoning Maestrom, Electric Hand Capture It And Explosion. Autobots Ready To Fight Unicron. Even A Devoured Planet Appears Itself. An Mechanical Enemy Warriors Ready To Reveals. Although It Seemed On Their Revengeless Sacrifical Decepticons. Top of Unicron, As a Super Mode Sora, Vs Decepticon Tripod Leader, And Bottom As Wingblade Optimus Vs Megatron. Immensely Arriving Themselves As Maximal Thoron, Vs Predacon Sthendhal. Battling RMS Titanic (Battle Mode) Vs. Evil Twin SS Decepticon. Showdown With Leonidas, & Xerxes (Better Known As Xerxestron From Meet The Spartans). Trembly I Will Beyond The Evil War. The Decepticons, Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed, Chimera, & Souless Was Promptly Exploded Or Vanished. After Decepticons Defeated, & Died. The War Is Over. And Unicron Was Exploded By Sora. Even Killed Of Unicron Villainous Core Bulb, & Decepticons Defeated. Autobots of Nuclears Killing SS Decepticon And Sank Upon its Waves Of Maestrom, And Unicron, The Chaos Bringer Has Been Destroyed. Category:Bosses Category:Enemies